


Kim Taehyung and The Search for The Son Of Hera and Flames

by Crystal_Heart



Series: BTS and the Demigod Life [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Don't Ask, Everyone's gay, He gets what he wants, Hoseok is a son of Hestia, Hurt Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jimin (BTS) is a son of Hera, Jimin is rich, Jimin is spoilt, Jungkook is a son of Poseidon, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Poor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Seokjin is a son of Aphrodite, Sort Of, Taehyung is a son of Hermes, Taehyung is manipulative, cheerful hoseok, jimin is a brat, regal Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Heart/pseuds/Crystal_Heart
Summary: This is another short book but I swear the third and fourth are longer so please stick around for them. If you want me to re-write these longer and more detailed then just let me know in the comments.A year after Persephone gave Taehyung her personal quest, and now he begins it. But what will he do when his two quest mates aren't who he had in mind and everything runs to smoothly for a quest?





	1. The poisened Tree

In Camp Half-Blood there is a tree that puts up a barrier to protect all the demigods inside of it. The tree is a pine tree and has the name Thalia Grace. Thalia Grace was a daughter of Zeus who gave up her life to protect three Half-Bloods. Those three half-bloods were Luke Castellan, a son of Hermes, Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena and Grover Underwood, a sayter. Thalia, Luke and Annabeth were all runaways and it was Grover's duty to get them to Camp Half-Blood alive, and hopefully safely.

However, things don't always go the way we want them to. Hades, enraged that Zeus broke his oath sent the three fury's to kill her. Thalia sacrificed herself so an injured Luke, and the others could live and get past the border. I

n her dying breath she called to her father and her found a way to keep Thalia alive and save the rest of half-bloods, he turned her into a tree, and that tree that sits on top of Half-Blood hill protects us, allowing us to live another day.

Today there is a competition in the arena between half-bloods and can you guess who's winning? Percy Jackson. Well, he was until he went to help a Stoll brother, which costed him and Clarisse La 'Rue, a daughter of Ares who's bad side I would rather not be on, won. Everything was going great.

Until, Annabeth came running up to us crying, "V! It's Thalia's tree! _I-it's dying!_ The leaves and branches are all falling off!" I ran with her and the rest of the campers following behind us. When we got there Jin was checking the tree out and Chiron was there as well, the campers formed a semi-circle around the tree as Jin looked up to Chiron, fear in his eyes.

He spoke a single word but it was enough for panic to rise within all the campers "poison". I glanced at him before looking back at the tree and panic welled up in me, if the tree dies then the barrier surrounding camp will break and not only will mortals see the camp but monsters will also be able to get in. Chiron shooed away the campers before calling me, Jin, Percy and Annabeth to his office, my nerves going crazy.

Dammit! Can't we ever catch a break from some world-threatening danger or monsters! Wait, wouldn't this be the perfect time to find Hera's son because we'll need all the help we can get so more campers to train to fight would be better. Did I forget to mention Chiron is a centaur so when we entered the Big House he sat in his wheelchair to look disabled but in reality he has a horses ass - literally.

"What is it you need Chiron?" Jin asked as he sat down on the couch opposite Chiron, next to me, Percy and Annabeth.

"Annabeth, do you know of anything that could help to heal Thalia's tree?" Chiron questioned, she looked like she as thinking for a second and then suggested the Golden Fleece to which Dionysus overheard and said 'absolute bollocks! It doesn't exist!' Chiron then cleared Percy, Annabeth and Jin out, because I didn't leave he raised an eyebrow at me as he gestured for me to explain.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I faced him and answered with "Oh yeah, last year when I was in the underworld Lady Persephone gave me a personal quest for her and I think now would be the perfect time to go on it whilst everyone tries to get things in order."

His eyebrow raised up even higher as he asked "What is the quest if you don't mind me asking?" I thought about what to say without revealing Hera's secret so I was forced to answer with the most simplistic answer I could think of "It's classified. All I can tell you is that it's a quest to find someone. So can I go on this quest? Ask Lady Persephone if you don't believe me"

_Dammnnn_. All this god business is really stressful. Oh well, I hope her son is hot. There are hardly any gay guys in Camp Half-Blood that are around my age - _wait,_ who is gay around my age. _GYA! NONE! Damn_.

"Very well, prepare to leave, I assume you would want to take another camper with you?" Chiron questioned, tch- he knows me to well. I nod as I head out and see him Iris Message (IM) Persephone as I leave. I smirk as I think on who to take on my quest with me. I sit in front of the fire and see a girl with eyes like a blazing fire, "hello, my names V, what's yours?" I ask as i get mesmerised by her eyes, what her answer was shocked me "My name is Hestia, Taehyung are you sure you shouldn't be getting ready for your quest from Persephone?" _WHAT THE HADES!_ Hestia was in the body of a 10 year old with fiery red hair and eyes.


	2. Another son of Poseidon? Can't the man keep it in his pants?

"I can't decide on who to take with me" I answer, because I honestly don't but what she replies with just might make my quest longer "Sorry to be a burden but can you also find someone for me?"

I look into her calm eyes and a gentle smile tugs on my lips as I agree to but I also question her on how she knew about my quest from Persephone. "Persephone wouldn't stop IM me telling me about how she got a child of Hermes to accept her quest to find Hera's son and bring him to camp. She was really happy" she softly spoke, a smile presenting itself on my lips as her own smile forms

"anyways, the person I want you to find is my son. He is in the area Hera's son is so it should be easier. I wish you luck on you quest, oh and your allowed to tell your quest mate about who your going to find if you wish" and with that she vanished into a burst of flames - literally.

"What's this about you getting a quest?" a very familiar voice asked as I turn my head around to glare at Jin "Persephone issued it to me but I don't know who to bring" I respond with but our conversation was cut short, as squeals were heard all around us from the campers.

We got up off of the log and saw that the commotion was on about a new camper and a - _A CYCLOPS!_ WHAT THE! The new camper had sea green eyes like Percy and black hair **(which I swear is just really dark blue but none believes me!)** he wore blue acid wash jeans - _yikes,_ there not good for fighting- and a turquoise top.

I felt a tap on my shoulder - _what is with people tapping me on my shoulder?_ \- and saw Percy jerk his head towards the two "they're my brothers. Chiron saw Poseidon's claim on them when they were in his office, plus their eyes kind of give it away. But, isn't this great! I have two brothers - even though one of them is a Cyclopes. Anyways, Chiron said that the Cyclops is called Tyson and the demigod is called Jeon Jungguk but to call him Jungkook since it's easier - but isn't this awesome!" he cheered as he looked at Jungkook with his eyes full of happiness but when he looked at Tyson, he didn't have the same passion and cheeriness.

 _Well, that sucks_. Percy's choosing favourites - even though their both his younger brothers. Jungkook is the same age as him but a few months younger and Tyson is a year younger - or that's what I found out from the cheering campers. I felt yet another _freakin_ tap on my shoulder as I turn to see Jin pointing away from the crowd, gesturing for me to follow him.

So I do. What else do you expect me to do?

"Um, you know your quest? Do you mind if I join you? I know we've never gotten along but I'm really good when it comes to collecting information so I could really help you. I know I'm 2 years older but that means I can do things that you guys might not be able to and I've never been on a quest! So please, I know you don't like me but I'm begging you let me go this quest!" Jin begged as he looked at me with pleading eyes.

I sigh, knowing that either way I might as well try to resolve the conflict we have, plus, he could really help. "Fine" I mumble but then raise my voice and made it clearer as I continued "Hurry and pack we're leaving for the quest after dinner. Oh and the quest is to find someone- wait two people, I forgot about Hestia.

I'll explain the details of the quest after I find our third member - which I think should be Jungkook because then if Percy wants to get to know his brothers then he has to treat them equally and not favour one over the other. So that way he'll get to know Tyson and he wont favour! Anyways, I'll ask Jungkook you start to pack and tell Chiron that we're going to be leaving very soon"

He flashes me a smile as he runs over to the big house and I make my way over to Jungkook, catching him just as he escaped the campers - poor guy, I feel bad now, he just escaped the campers and now he's gonna get more than likely found again.

"You're Jungkook, right?" I question as I look into his sea green eyes, he nods his head and smiles at me after I smile at him. "I'm Kim Taehyung but some people call me V- a son of Hermes, I'm Percy's friend"

"O-oh"

 _SERIOUSLY?_ All he can reply with is _oh?_ What is up with this kid, I get the feeling he's more hyper than he lets on, let's see if I can bring out the true Jungkook - challenge _accepted_.

"I was wondering, that even though your new to camp, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a quest with me and Jin. You obviously won't know who Jin is so I'll tell you - Jin is an Aphrodite spawn and he's two years older than us and I'm ,as I've said before, called V around here but I don't mind what people call me, so call me what you want. Oh and we're the same age but I'm a few months older than you! So? Do you want to go a quest with us!?" I question as I bounce around in excitement.

He bites his bottom lip and nervously answers with "I don't want to fight monsters if I'm not really that good at it. I mean, the only lessons I've had to learn how to fight was today and when I was on the streets..." Disappointment and determination filled me as I fire back with

"Oh, you don't have to worry about fighting monsters because it's a search quest, so we're just finding two people nothing difficult. So don't worry, the chances of running into monsters are slim" His face becomes more thoughtful and I can tell he's reconsidering my offer, all he needs is one final push and then - bamn, he's right where I want him to be.

"You know, not only is it hard to get good quests but it's rare to get specific quests from the gods and goddess' themselves. Not to mention, that going on quests are near enough the only way to prove yourself to your godly parent but it's so hard to find a quest worthy enough - that's if you even get to go on a quest. But I guess if you don't want to join me and Jin in completing a personal quest from not only Persephone but Hestia as well, then be my guest. Guess that classified information will just be between me, Jin and whoever joins us." I sneak a glance at him as he opens and closes his mouth like a fish, his brows furrowed together in confusion and concentration. Guess that wasn't enough of a push. Maybe this will work.

I turn my back to him as i start to walk away, wait for it..."W-wait! I...I want to go on the quest with you and Jin!" _bang_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'You can never cross the ocean,  
> until you have the courage to lose sight of the shore'


	3. And so it begins

I turn back around to face him and plaster on my innocent smile as I spoke back

"Okay then! Great! Pack your backpack and be ready for after dinner, if you don't know what to pack then ask Percy, he should be in your cabin waiting for you. I'll come to your table with Jin after dinner so just stay seated when dinner's over and we'll get going."

And with that, I waited for dinner to end and went and got Jin as we made our way over to Jungkook who smiled at us as we came up to him.

"Are you ready to go on your first quest?" I ask them both, to which they both nodded in return and we collected our stuff, said goodbye to the campers and set off on our journey. We walked (did I mention that I still very much _hate_ walking?) to a bus stop and made our way to New York and got a room in a cheap motel for us to stay in for a week whilst we begin our search for Hera and Hestia's children tomorrow.

I take $20 from our pile of cash and put it in a different pocket with our emergency stash - full of bandages, ambrosia and nectar.

"Soo, who is it exactly that we're supposed to be finding?" Jin asks as he finished getting into his pyjamas. _Oh, right_.

"We're finding Hera's son and Hestia's son" I said as I get into a pair of shorts, leaving my chest bare. "WHAT" they shout in unison confusion written on their faces.

"Keep it quiet, you don't want to cause a ruckus. And you heard what I said, Hera had a son and so did Hestia and now we're going to find them and bring them to Camp Half-Blood on request of Lady Persephone and Lady Hestia" I answer bluntly, hiding my amusement.

When they asked what they look like, I answered the only answer I could, "they're males, they're demigods and they look like their mothers" I saw Jin face-palm and grow irritated but eventually the need for sleep took over us before our argument could start.

In the morning we each took out a map and took different parts of New York that we would search and we would all meet up at the motel, if any of us got lost then we are allowed to use are demigod abilities to get back and we're also allowed to use our abilities in public if we encounter a monster - which is quite slim.

Jin also reminded us that monsters could smell us so that's why it's another reason that we have to split up, and if we do find the demigods that because their first born demigods they'll have a stronger scent. So, if we do find one then signal the others in some way and get back to the motel, we also came up with a code name for the motel so it's harder for the monsters to find where we are - we're calling the motel M.

We also agreed to make our way back to the motel before the sun sets all the way - so start making our way back when the sun begins to set or starts to set halfway.

And with that, our search for Hera's and Hestia's sons began.

The first day went by with Jin asking everyone if they've seen any boys or know any boys that act weird or aren't normal - he came up empty handed and headed back to the motel just as the sun had set halfway in the sky.

Jungkook looked around for anything odd and asked people if there's anyone who tends to get into trouble a lot or is strange - he also came up empty handed and arrived at the motel half an hour after Jin.

Me, well lets say my search pretty much was similar : asking people if there's anyone that is strange or acts strange, if there is anyone with ADHD and Dyslexia or if there was anyone was constantly worried or running away. I came up empty handed but it was on my back to the motel because the sky was growing dark, I had saw something that caught my eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Shoot for the moon,  
> Even if you miss,  
> You'll land among the stars'
> 
> Bai~


	4. Son of Hestia - Check

A teenager that looked to be a year older than me (14), who was wearing a torn up jacket and jeans that have seen way better days, with sneakers which had holes everywhere.

His hair was a dark brown with soft light bright streaks painted in, mixing with the darker shades. But what caught my eye was the fact that his hand was on fire and he started a fire with his hands. I coughed out loud and he looked up at me, worry filling his eyes- _gosh his eyes,_ they looked like they held fire in them, orange swirling with red like a burning flame.

They stared at him, he felt naked, like this teenager could see everything in him, it felt as though this boy could see into his soul. It felt as though every intention, every emotion, every thing, it felt as if this boy could see it as though he was looking at a picture or reading a book. It scared him that someone could see everything as if showed it off like it's plain as day.

"What's your name?" I asked as I slowly stepped forward towards him, his fiery eyes watching my every movement.

He sat there, probably pondering whether to tell me or not, as his eyes never left me, than his voice croaked out "Jung Hoseok. But some people call me J-Hope" his voice was croaky and wavery as if he hasn't had water in a while. An idea forms in my head as I search threw my bag and bring out my water bottle, giving it to him, gesturing for him to drink it when he just stares at it.

He drinks it and then he asks "how come your not scared or getting all weird like everyone else does?" I flash him my mischievous smile as I answer his question, only thinking it's right to

"I have no need to, I'll admit I am amazed by it but not mind blown. I grew up around people who have abilities as well. For example I know two brothers who have the same father and can control liquids - mainly water"

Surprise coats his face as he asks me how "It's simple, it's in their blood, like you get your abilities thanks to one of your parents. For example, is there a parent you've never met or known about?" He ponders this and his answer confirms my suspicions.

The moment he answers with 'yes, my mother', I knew I found Hestia's son and I ask him if he would like to know why he has abilities.

He nods his head and I start a very long explanation "Okay so, you may not believe me but trust me, what I'm saying is true and your powers are proof of that. Okay so....where to start? Oh, I know! So, the Greek Gods are real and my father is Hermes and the Gods come down to earth from Olympus and well....'mate'. When they do, most of the time demigods are born and are left for their human parents to raise them.

However, the stronger the demigod, the stronger scent they will have and their scent will attract monsters , however, normal metal can't kill monsters, only metals blessed by the gods can, For example : Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. Due to the monsters coming to kill the demigods, demigods need a sanctuary of some sort and that sanctuary is called Camp Half-Blood.

Demigods then go on quests by fate or by the gods to either prove themselves, save the world or something needs doing. Demigods also inherit traits from their godly parent even though gods don't have DNA, that means you only have half of the DNA you're supposed to, but those traits can vary from hair and eye colour, to flaws and strengths to powers. It varies. For example, my father's Hermes and I inherited his abilities in stealing, so basically Hermes kids are masters at stealing, but that's the most common trait.

However, the Gods aren't allowed to meddle in human affairs and aren't allowed interaction with their kids - it's one of the Gods' rules. Anyways, I was sent on a quest to find Hera's and Hestia's sons and I've found Hestia's. Congratulations Hoseok! You're Hestia's' first child and I get to take you to Camp Half-Blood where you can live and train! Your choice though"

I finish and catch my breath watching his very shocked expression. "Wow...that's hard to believe, but i guess anything is better than the streets, plus your story fits. Not to mention that i can tell when people are lying and your not. So where do we go?" he answered, i smirked at his eagerness and told him that we're staying in a hotel for 6 more days in order to find Hera's son.

He nodded and got off of the ground and we walked to the motel, the sun set and the stars shown in the sky, the moon starting to make it appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ships in a harbour are safe,  
> But that's not what ships are built for'
> 
> Bai~


	5. Well, Aren't you a brat. That's what I'll call you - brat.

We talked on the way and by the time we got through the doors, more stars shone and the sky was pitch black "GUYS! I'M BACK!" I yelled as I open the door with Hoseok following closely behind me.

A second after I stepped into the door Jin walked out of the bathroom and Jungkook started to wake up, Jin was the first to notice Hoseok behind me as his gaze landed on him. "Who is this Tae?" I smirk as I step aside to let Hoseok in and give him some of my spare clothes and pyjamas as he looks around shyly.

"This...is...Hestia's son" I slowly say, leaving pauses just to irritate them ,I'm such a good friend, they should feel lucky to be blessed by my presence.

Their jaws dropped to the ground as they looked at Hoseok gob-smacked. After introducing Hoseok, we all got to know each other and decided that Jungkook would stay at the motel with Hoseok while me and Jin went out to search for Hera's son.

And with that, the night flew past.

The days flew past until we were on our last day and I bumped into a boy around my age with high cheekbones that made him look as if he was royalty, his eyes were brown and his hair was silver with white ends, he radiated authority.

He looked dowwn at me at something in me clicked , as he was walking **(curse you walking)** away, a man in black following behind I shouted "Wait" as I ran up to him which didn't take long considering Hermes is my father.

I watched as he turned around to face him, I glanced at the man in black and continued "do you mind if we talk in private for a minute? It's urgent"

The boy waved the man in black off as we pulled to the side and I thought 'no point in wasting time, just get straight to the point'. And that's exactly what I did.

"I know you can see or do things that aren't normal, I also know others that can - you see there's a reason behind that. There's a camp full of people like you, people who aren't normal, I go there it's called Camp Half-Blood, its for people that are half-human.

You may not believe me but I'm telling the truth and you're a demigod. Have you ever wonder what happened to your mother? It's because she's the Greek goddess Hera, it's my quest to bring you back to Camp Half-Blood, we're at JK's Motel room 28 if you believe me - but if you don't then just take a chance and you'll see that what I'm saying is the truth.

Camp Half-Blood is a place for half-bloods to belong, we leave tomorrow at 5pm, I'll be waiting - just know that you wont get anywhere without taking a risk" I saw him chuckle under his breath and call me crazy before he walked straight past me - bashing my shoulder with his as he passed me "maybe you should go to a psych ward, and my mother is waiting for me at home, by the way" he said as he walked away and for a moment I doubted that he was Hera's son, but the way he carried himself and his hair - I'm 99% sure that he's her son.

I sighed as I saw the sun set and payed for an extra night at the motel as me and Jin shared a bed, with Hoseok and Jungkook in the other, I told them about the boy with silver hair and his response.

So we decided we would stay until 5pm and leave no less ,however, that meant we couldn't leave the motel until 5pm in case we miss him. Tomorrow came as we all groggily woke up, I hopped into the shower as the others lay asleep.

After getting out, I dressed into a blue top that said _'New Yorker'_ on it with black jeans with blacker trainers and jacket.

Jin went into the shower after me and wore a white jacket and trainers with black jeans and top, with his hair styled with gel.

Hoseok went after him since Jungkook was last to wake up, Hoseok wore a red top with blue acid-wash jeans and red sneakers with a dark blue, denim jacket.

Finally, Jungkook had a shower last and wore a blue jumper with a turquoise top underneath with blue jeans and dark blue sneakers.

We all sat there watching TV and talking until the clock turned to 4:28pm and we decided to get our stuff together since he wasn't coming, we made the beds and had all our stuff together and the room cleaned by 4:55pm.

We waited till the clocked turned to 5pm and just as we grabbed our stuff and opened the motel doors, there stood the silver-haired guy panting for air with a backpack on his back.

"Silver haired guy" I said as his warm, yet somehow cold, brown eyes locked with mine, he then blurted out "I believe you, I told my dad about it and all night he was crying claiming it was true and that the woman I thought was my mother was just a way for him to get over my real mother. He admitted that I was a demigod and spent the whole morning explaining how he met her and everything! So he told me to go with you guys to Camp Blood-Half"

"It's called Camp Half-Blood" Jin corrected as he stared at silver haired guy, before continuing "And what's your name?"

"Jimin. Park Jimin" so _that's_ silver haired guys name!

"We better get moving if we want to make it to the bus in time" Jungkook called out from behind me, I flashed Jimin a smile as I jerked my head, gesturing him to follow us.

Hoseok, him and Jungkook all starting up a conversation about being new to this demigod thing. At least they have each other to train with each other, "Hey Jin?" I ask as the bus pulls away and heads to the direction of Camp Half-Blood, "Yeh?"

"I wonder what Luke is doing right now?" I ask as I stare out of the window "Who's Luke?" Jungkook asked as Jin whispered to them 'He's Taehyung's brother who betrayed Camp Half-Blood. Taehyung got stuck in the underworld trying to get back the lightning bolt that Luke stole from the gods' to which they all replied with 'ohhh'.

After we arrived at Camp Half-Blood I saw Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse and a few other campers standing around a girl who Chiron was holding up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Life is not about waiting for the storm to pass,  
> It's about learning to dance in the rain'
> 
> Bai~


	6. Thalia - or better known as - Pinecone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know which quote was your favourite

Her gaze landed on us and everyone followed it, shocked by the two recruits, Chiron broke the silence

"Welcome back, Taehyung, Jin, Jungkook, meet Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus"

We stood there shocked - this 13 year old girl was the Thalia Grace - the-

"Pine Tree"

I mumble out loud, my hands fly to my mouth as I realise I said them out loud, after bowing to apologise, all the campers (except a very confused Jimin and Hoseok) burst out laughing.

"Anyways, who are those two Taehyung?" Percy asked as he hugged Jungkook and pointed towards Hoseok and Jimin.

Everyone's attention drew to two new people as Hestia walked up the hill towards Hoseok.

Silence coated everyone until Hestia broke it as a hearth symbol floated above Hoseok's head "He is my son, his name is Jung Hoseok"

Shocked didn't even cover it as everyone stared wide-eyed at Hestia and Hoseok, mother and son.

All of a sudden, a bright light appeared, causing everyone to shield their eyes, once the light died down, there stood Hera with an expression I couldn't decipher on.

Once again, the silence was broken as she placed an arm around Jimin's shoulders "And this one, Park Jimin, is my son" as a peacock symbol floated above Jimins head as he stared in awe at it.

Everyone was pale as thunder and lightning rumbled in the distance "OH SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'VE EVER BEEN FAITHFUL!" Hera bellowed at the thunder as it stopped, she cupped Jimins cheeks and kissed his forehead, saying she loved him and she'll always been on his side and be there for him.

And with that she vanished, teleporting back to Olympus. Hestia did the same with Hoseok and they more than likely went to deal with n Olympian Council Meeting.

The next week went by quickly that it seemed like yesterday Thalia was saved and freed from being a tree. Hoseok and Jimin made friends very quickly and were accepted into Camp, Jimin stayed by his lonesome self in the Hera Cabin whilst Hoseok stayed in Hestia's - _I guess their cabins aren't used for decoration or respect anymore._

Oh and a new Apollo camper came, their called Jackson and we actually hit it off quite well - get your mind of out the gutter! I meant friendship not relationship! _Geez!_   Plus, he and JB along with Bambam hit it off in _that_ way - certainly not me. I mean, yes Jackson is attractive _and_ gay but he's got that git JB and crazy Bam. _Sigh_ , _when will thou find his true love!_

Anyways, with Thalia back from being in a tree, I can't help but start to wander whether the prophecy was for Percy or Thalia. And I can't help but wonder if this is all just a game, with fate pulling the strings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '3 Most difficult things to do in the World,
> 
> 1\. You can't count your hair  
> 2\. You can't wash your eyes with soap  
> 3\. You can't breath when your tongue is out
> 
> Now, Please put your tongue back inside'
> 
> Bai~


End file.
